Crystiell & The Crystal Heart
by Nameless Angel 00
Summary: Crystiell is a fighter, she's always been alone. So when she finds a crystal and gets sucked into one of her favorite manga will she finally break out of her shell of loneliness or will she forever be alone? (Sorry I suck at summaries.)


Crystiell & The Crystal Heart

_Flash backs, memories._

**Location change.**

'Thoughts.'

**English**

**(A/N)**

* * *

><p><span>Nameless Angel<span>: Hey guys this is my first fan fiction so please help me with constructive criticism (so no flaming or Crystiell will turn those flames back on you).

Inuyasha: Blah, blah, blah, just get on with the story already! ~She raises her eye brow, reaches into the story, and pulls Kagome out. She smiles sadistically when Inuyasha took a step back.~

Nameless Angel: Kagome would you be a dear and say both set of magic words for this story? ~Kagome smiles a back sweetly and nods. She coughs a bit as she readies her voice. Inuyasha takes another hesitant step back and gets ready to turn and flee.~

Kagome: Oh no you don't, SIT! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit! ~She smiles pleasantly at the hole Kagome made. She leant down and pulls Inuyasha out by his ears and tosses him back into the story, wiping her hands together appreciatively at her accomplishment.~

Nameless Angel: Ok now on to the next set of magic words, then back into the story with ya.

Kagome: ~sweat drop~ Gomen. Nameless Angel DOSE NOT own Inuyasha or any characters other than the OC 'Crystiell' that are made for this story. ~She starts pushing Kagome towards the story portal.~

Nameless Angel: Arigato, now it's time for you to go so I can write this story! ~She gives Kagome one last push and makes her fall through the portal~ Now on with the story, and again please give constructive criticism.

* * *

><p>Crystiell Main Info: Crystiell Kesshō is 16 years old and in her 2nd year of high school (Japanese equivalence of a Junior). She has never had any friends for as long as she could remember. She has ankle length silver-white hair and eyes that are silver-blue rimed with midnight blue, one of the reasons she assumes she was abandoned (looks abnormal and definitely not like her parents). She is a decent fighter, street and martial, she also knows how to use several different types' weapons ranging from the English long sword to the Japanese katana, long bow to a crossbow. (Her powers are secret for now so you got to wait and see how it plays out). <strong>(AN: her name is pronounced Christy el).<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: A Past Lives Sword?<span>

{Crys' POV}

Crystiell was leaning against the window in the seat with her hair flowing around her, almost hiding her silver tank and black jeans. She was, at the moment, lazily skimming the pages of one of the random manga she picked up from her piles strewn across the floor it just happened to be one of her favorites 'Inuyasha', '**I really needed to wean myself of this reading addiction.**' She though sighing and looked up from her manga and out at the stars, pouting when she saw it was a new moon.

She loathed the new moon, it reminds me so much of her own loneliness. Looking at the clock for a distraction she sighed, it was already 11o'clock. She stood up stretched then walked over to the closet in the corner of the room and rummaged through it for a black tee-shirt, seeing none she chose a black dress, styled to look like a kimono, which went to her knees with silver crescent moons dotting the hem and sash, and also chose a pair of thigh high silver stockings.

She stripped out of the tank and jeans, and pulled the dress over her head, pulled the stockings up all the way up, pulled on a pair of black flats with black ribbons that wrapped around her legs till mid-calf, and lastly pulled on a pair of silver lace cut-off gloves. Looking at the clock she decided that it was time for the nightly patrol of the neighbor-hood.

Walking over to the bed and she pulled out large long box from underneath it, opening it to reveal an assortment of weapons. She pulled out a set of hand pistols, with an extra clip each and strapped to each thigh, hiding them under the dress. Next she pulled out two katana, being able to dual weald them, and strapped them to her back, making it so you could only see the black and silver hilts from underneath her hair. Lastly she pulled out about 8 kunai, 10 shuriken, and 16 acupuncture needles and divided them between her sleeves, and placing the needles in the hem of her ribbons.

Done with choosing her weapons, she carefully closed the box, as to not knock anything out of place, and strapped it to her back as well as a black back pack with silver swirl designs that was full of clothes and other items such as food and bathroom stuff. You never know if you need extra weapons or necessities, if you have to leave without time to come home. Sighing once more she stood up and checked the clock again, it was time to leave. She walked across the room at a brisk pace, opening her 3rd story window, and without a second thought jumped to the closest tree she saw. She slung herself down from the branch, she caught and effortlessly landed of her feet without as much as a stumble.

Bored, she lazily started walking the path around her house to start the patrol. Everything was normal, no signs of disturbances, that is until she was nearing the woods at the edge of the neighborhood and she caught a whiff of something seeping out from deep within the woods. Stealing herself she silently walked into the woods, concealing her energy levels, and staying down wind, so she didn't attract any unwanted attention.

Just as she was nearing the source of the smell something glinted in the corner of her eye. She took a calm step back as an arrow glided past my nose, almost grazing it. She felt air shifting and heading towards her. Abruptly she turned and caught the wrist of the would-be-attacker, mentally cursing herself as she did so because at the same moment the attacker struck a pressure point in her shoulder with the other hand causing her to internally wince in pain, but keeping her face stoic in the process.

Her eyes flashed with anger and she immediately brought her foot up and kicked the person in the chin, still having a hold on the person's wrist she pulled them forward and spun the so their back was to her in one smooth movement. With her other hand she pulled out 2 kunai and drove it into the shoulders of the attacker, disabling them from the use of their arms. She then sent the final blow by bringing the heel of her foot down with a defining crunch on their skull.

Immediately she turned from the body and went back to the task at hand. She arrived at the source of the smell a minute later but when she got there she didn't see anything. She was about to leave when she saw a glint of silver on the ground. Leaning down for closer inspection she saw a silver necklace, hanging from it was a black iron heart shaped pendant with a rose engraved in it and a black crystal on the inside. As soon as she picked it up the smell dissipated and the crystal turned white as the moon.

She raised a brow at this, '**Hmm it's usually a lot harder to cleanse supernatural objects. That is unless said object chooses you as its owner. Oh-well might as well keep it.**' She thought as she placed the necklace around her neck. She a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth when the soothing aura surrounded her.

She relaxed slightly, as the smell completely dissipated. She then turned on her heel to leave when she feel a shock go through her body, forcing her to fall to the ground, immobile. Eyes wide she looked up and saw nothing that could have done this to her, but looking back down at herself she noticed that the crystal inside the necklace was glowing a bright white.

It blinded her forcing her to close her eyes and grit her teeth to keep from letting the pain show, as another shock went through her. This one much worse, it felt like it was stopping and restarting her heart over and over again. The feeling of pain slowly ebbed down to that of a burning sensation, when it finally eased to a slight sting she cracked open my eyes to see that she was now laying under the raised roots of a giant tree.

'**Where the fuck am I?**' she though as she tried to pull herself into a seated position but collapsed back to the ground in the process. "**Hn, this is quite troublesome.**" She sigh and closed her eyes suddenly felling exhausted as she drifted off to sleep, unaware of what would soon happen.

* * *

><p>{3<span>rd<span> Person POV}

Kagome jolted awake when she felt the presence of a strong aura nearby. "Inuyasha wake up!" Inuyasha looked at her and glared. "Feh, I already was awake wench." She glared back at him and sighed "Let's just wake the others and find out what that aura is." Inuyasha nodded and picked up Shippo and shacked him, who reacted by yelling at Inuyasha, which woke everyone else up.

"You guys we gotta go. Prepare for a possible fight." Kagome said as she left Keade's hut and headed for Inuyasha's forest. They nodded and followed after her. Inuyasha was cursing and muttering the entire way. "Mutter… fucking moon… mutter… weak ningen… mutter… auras' gonna die." **(AN: Remember this is still a new moon so Inuyasha is at the moment human). **Kagome rolled her eyes and followed him to the source of the aura.

Once they reached the tree the aura was at its strongest, it seemed to be coming from under the roots underneath where Inuyasha had been pinned. Kagome stepped forward arrow drawn, Sango and Miroku stood at her side with their staff and Hiraikotsu ready. They didn't know what to expect, there was no evil or good energy coming from the aura and whatever it was it didn't smell ningen or yokai.

When they were little more than five feet away the aura abruptly vanished, leaving them confused. That is until Shippo summoned his Fox Fire and allowed them to see the silver haired girl laying underneath the raised roots of the tree. Cautiously they walked closer, weapons still ready.

Inuyasha scoffed, "It's only a weak fucking ningen… Ow! What did ya do that for?!" he shouted as Miroku hit him on the head with the staff. Kagome gave him a bone chilling glare that said 'If-you-wake- her-I-will-say-the-'WORD''. He gulped and slowly backed away, hands raised in defeat. Kagome sighed and slowly edged forward, bow still raised, when she was less than a foot away from the sleeping girl the girl's eyes snapped open. Immediately taking in the situation she, in the blink of an eye, threw a shuriken and sliced it through the arrow, effectively breaking it in half.

No body moved or said anything for a moment. Silently everyone watched as the girl pulled herself out from under the roots and picked up her fallen weapon, placing it back inside her sleeve. She then calmly turned back around, leaned down back under the roots, and pulled out a large black and silver back pack, similar to the one Kagome owns, a pair of katana, and a medium sized wooden box with a handle on it, both looked very heavy but she carried them as if they were nothing. With this done she turned and faced the group and sighed. Her face was stoic but her eyes showed she was bored and slightly annoyed.

* * *

><p>{Crys' POV}<p>

"**Where am I**?" Crystiell's sudden words made everyone, even Inuyasha, jump. She raised a brow as her eyes skimmed over the group. '**They're all here**.' She thought surprised, her eyes landed on the Inuyasha '**Why is his hair black and where are his dog ears, wait oh ya it's a new moon**?' She sighed not hearing any one answer. "**Are you all deaf**?" She asked letting her annoyance leak into her voice.

Kagome, having learnt English in school, narrowed her eyes and looked at the Crystiell in annoyance, "**Who are you**?" The corner of her lips twitched but stayed in the same stoic expression '**Hmm, it's probably best if they don't know I know them**.', "**That's rude, asking for a person's name without giving one in return**."

Every one stood by listening to the interaction in confusion. Kagome sighed in irritation and said, "**My name is Higarashi, Kagome, a miko, now please answer the question**." The girl nodded and said, "**My name is Kesshō, Crystiell, and now that I have answered your question would you kindly answer mine, because I do not take kindly to suddenly finding myself in the middle of a forest with people surrounding me and pointing weapons at me instead of in the comfort of my home surrounded by manga**."

Kagome sweat-drops and motions for everyone to lower their weapons, doing so she noticed every ones confused glances and turned and asked Crystiell, "**Do you by chance know Japanese? I was just wondering so that everyone may understand us**." Crystiell raises her brow at this remark but nods her head saying, "Yes, now will any of you answer my question as to where I am?"

Inuyasha growled "Why should we answer you, huh wench?" Crystiell raised a brow at him and sighed "Little Hanyou be nice or I'll pin you to the ground until you do so." She stated calmly and ignored Inuyasha's rants as she looked up and noticed the sky was beginning to turn from the black of night into the pink of morning. She then turned to Shippo, "You can put out the fire now, morning is almost upon us." Inuyasha growled at her again and charged up to her, grabbing the neck line of her dress and yelled at her. "Stop fucking ignoring me bitch!"

She looked him dead in the eyes with a bored expression "I'm going to have to ask you to put me down, if you do not do so I will have to do so with force." Inuyasha smirked as his hair started to return to white and his dog ears returned. "Oh ya? How…" faster than he could even blink she had him on the ground with kunai pinning him there. "…so?" He looked up at her dazed, "What the hell are you?" Her face remained neutral as she answered, "None of your business." She turned and noticed everyone was staring at her shocked, she raised her brow and again repeated her question, "Again where am I?"

Kagome blinked as she came out of her shock that this petite girl had Inuyasha down before anyone could even blink and stepped forward saying, "You are currently in Feudal Era Japan." Crystiell sighed, closing her eyes, and pinching the bridge of her nose muttering, "**Mutter… fucking necklace… muter… manga… kill…. crystal**." The last word caught Kagome's attention. "What crystal?"

Crystiell gave her a glare of 5% power and yanked the necklace of her neck and tossed it at Kagome. "The fucking crystal inside that necklace it's what brought me to this fucking era in the first place, at least that's the only explanation I can come up with."

Kagome inspected the crystal inside it, which had turned gray when she had caught it. "It doesn't feel like it was the thing giving off aura." Crystiell raised her brow then looked up at the morning sun. "Maybe we should continue this somewhere else?" Kagome shrugged "How about we go back to Keade's hut." Crystiell nodded "Hn"

Inuyasha getting tired of this jumped up, tearing his clothes, drew Tessaiga and pressed it to her neck. "Where do you think you're going?" She allowed a small smirk to grace her face as she pinched the blade between her thumb and forefinger, in doing so the blade shrunk back into its mortal form. "Why Little Hanyou I only want to go home, now if you don't mind I'd like to know all of your names before we leave." '**Even though I already do they don't know that**.' Inuyasha growled, making her smirk larger, "Stop calling me Little Hanyou you bitch!" She sighed, her face turning stoic once more, "Call me Crystiell instead of bitch and I will call you whatever your name is, Little Hanyou."

He glared at her once more before he nodded and lowered his sword, "It's Inuyasha." Everyone raised a brow at him lowering his sword so willingly, Shippo even said as much. "Wow Inuyasha are you felling alright? You never do that." This of course led to Inuyasha almost hitting him on the head. He would have if Crystiell hadn't snatched him up and clutched him to her chest, giving Inuyasha a death glare of 25%.

"Never even _try _to harm a child in my presence." Inuyasha gulped and backed a way making everyone even more shocked. "Wow lady you must be really powerful if Inuyasha is afraid of you!" Shippo exclaimed. She gave him a small smile as she sat him on her shoulders. "Hmm, I don't know I think I just remind him of an alpha female of his kind, now those can be scary. Now what is your name little fox?" She asked with a kind motherly voice.

Shippo smiled brightly and looked down at her, "My name's Shippo!" She returned the smile and said "Hello Shippo you may call me Crys-chan" she then turned back to everyone, her face once again turning stoic. "Now as I had previously asked before I was attacked what are your names?" Nodding to them she hoisted her back pack on and picked up her box and katana before turning and facing Sango and Miroku. They nodded and Sango answered for them both **(not trusting Miroku's mouth)**, "I am Sango, a demon hunter, and this is Miroku, beware he is a perverted monk."

Crystiell nodded once more before saying, "Let's go to your village, so that no one will worry about you and so that I may properly equip my weapons." Everyone nodded and left.

* * *

><p>{Time Skip-<strong>Keade's Village<strong>}

The villagers crowded around the edge of the village, waiting to welcome them back. When they finally saw the group leave the forest they cheered, well they did until they saw the added person in the group with Shippo on her shoulders and wearing clothing similar to that of where Kagome came from.

They were in awe of her beauty, but also fearful of it, thinking she may be a yokai. In the morning light her silver hair shined as it danced on a wind that was not there. She moved with the grace of a Lady and she seemed to radiate an aura that demanded respect as well as peace.

As the made their way through the village to Keade's hut. Once inside Crys sat Shippo down and took off her back pack, when she sat her box down she opened it and started thinking about what she may need. She didn't notice that everyone was standing behind her looking down at the box in shock. There was enough weapons in there to equip a small army, and the box was indeed much larger on the inside than on the outside.

When she finally pulled out more kunai and shuriken she place them in her sleeves and also added two pairs of twin daggers which she fastened to her legs where she had earlier on holstered her twin pistols. This done she closed her box and re-strapped the twin katana to her back, even though she was in a time that didn't blink an eye at weapons she still hid them under her hair.

Turning around, finally done she raised a brow at everyone's awed looks. "What?" Sango sweat-dropped and rubbed the back of her neck, "We were just surprised by the number of weapons you hold in side that small box." Crystiell shrugged, "It's only a simple containment spell." This made everyone's eyes bug out. Crystiell sighed, "Yes I can do magic, not yokai magic or ningen magic but it's still magic. And no, I will not tell you what I am until I know I can trust you all." She answered everyone's looks bluntly. Crys sighed and looked back at her katana "Do you know anyone who can upgrade weapons?" she sighed already knowing the answer.

Inuyasha raised his brow "Yes but why would you need someone to do that?" She shrugged taking her katana back off and handing them to him saying "My katana can only harm ningen not yokai so if I am to live in an era of bloody yokai then I need to be properly protected." He nodded as he unsheathed her katana and inspected them. "Feh, we need to see Tōtōsai soon with weak-assed swords like these"

Crystiell nodded in agreement "Now do you know anyone who could fix them for me?" Miroku nodded and said "We can leave for the Sword Smith Tōtōsai once we have everything prepared it should only take an hour or 2 at most." Crys nodded, turning she went to her bag she opened it and started examining the contents, she had all her clothes and a month's worth of non-perishable foods. She smirked when she looked in one of her magiced pockets which had a library's worth of her favorite books and in 2 others there was a library's worth each of manga and comics, she immediately reached in and pulled out a manga she had been reading the previous night before she went on patrol. **(not the Inuyasha one)**

Kagome sweat-dropped when she noticed what Crys was reading, "Wow they like those even in America?" Crys raised her brow and said "You're not from this time, are you little miko?" Kagome started sweating bullets. "N-no I'm not. I come from the 21st century, I was pulled into the Feudal Era on my 15th birthday." Crys nodded and went back to reading her manga.

* * *

><p>{Time Skip}<p>

Everyone reentered the hut and looked to see Crys had fallen asleep reading her 5th manga. They sweat-dropped when Shippo woke her up by poking her shoulder lightly. She sat up and stretched, then put her manga back in the pocket and put her bag on and picked up her box. She turned and nodded, telling them she was ready to go.

They immediately left and started their journey for the mountains. It was a quite journey, when they were within a mile of Tōtōsai's cave Crystiell felt a pull inside her, she immediately ran towards it, wondering what could be so important that she had to run to get there. She ignored the yells of the group as she raced on, not stopping until she stood at the opening of Tōtōsai's cave with Tōtōsai staring at her in shock. "Who are you?!" She smirked slightly and walked forward and bowed.

"Hello Tōtōsai my name is Crystiell I am sorry for coming without warning but I felt a pull coming from inside your cave if you wait my companions should be here... now." She said as they ran in, she turned and nodded to them as they entered "I am sorry but I had to get here quickly otherwise the thing that pulled me here would have broken through everything in its path, even Inuyasha's sword, to reach me, speaking of which…" She held out her hand and a box at the back of the cave, that had been rattling, shattered to pieces and a long and beautiful katana flew into her grip. She pulled off the sheath, revealing a katana with Celtic designs as well as Egyptian, Roman, Greek, and Japanese words. "**Interesting that it would have my names from my past lives**." She ran her hand over the word making them glow as another set of words appeared in English saying **Crystiell**.

Tōtōsai gasped drawing her attention back to the group who was staring at her with their mouths hanging open. She glared at them and growled "What?" They sweat-dropped and Inuyasha glared back. "We were wondering what your connection to this sword was miss." Tōtōsai said stepping forward. "May I ask how you acquired this sword in the first place, Tōtōsai?" He raised a brow "I have had The Tengsin in my possession since the last owner died and left it in my care, but it seems that you are the one it has chosen."

"**Hm, so I owned this sword in my last life that is understandable considering the timing**." She thought out loud. Kagome gasped "What!? You mean you knew you were reincarnated!?" Crys rose her brow and nodded. "I have been reincarnated 5 times now, and I will continue to be reincarnated until my soul is destroyed or it fades. In Christianity I am called a Fallen Angel but that is far from the truth I was born just like you, and for now that is all the information I shall divulge." She sighed and tossed her katana to Tōtōsai.

"I may have this sword but I don't wish to use it except as a last resort, knowing my self it most likely has the ability to channel my powers through it. So if you would be so kind as to upgrade these so they can inflict damage on yokai." He shrugged "If you would give me something of yours to use in the upgrade of them?"

She nodded and snapped her fingers as two spheres of power appeared in front of her, one glowed a dark gold and the other a dark silver, and sent them both to him. "There you have two things from me, the essence of my heart (gold) and mind (silver)." Tōtōsai nodded "The swords will be completed in three days, come back then, my dear, and you will have two of my best work." She nodded and the left.

* * *

><p>NA: Hey guys hope you like this my new version. Please give me constructive criticism, or I will lose all faith in writing.<p> 


End file.
